Ice Heart
by MissTfyG
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters Ice Heart is a well known assassin but he wasn't always this ruthless man he was once known as Percy Jackson. For being to powerful he was sent to Tartarus to rot in hell, literally. 10,000 years later a prophecy is brewing and Ice must return and face the place he once called home. Will Percy Jackson return or will he be Ice Heart forever?
1. Prologue

My name is Ice Heart and I am 10,018 years old but let us pretend I am 18. I live on planet Anax (King) where I am the Assassin of the Universe aka Chaos. Most of you will know me as another name, I was loved by my friends, I was in two great prophecy's and my fatal flaw was loyalty.

Sound familiar? My name was Percy Jackson the betrayed, cheated and forgotten.

Flashback *

After the seven defeated Gaia we were sent to Olympus for a ceremony along with Thalia and Nico.

" You are today to celebrate the defeat of Gaia. Cause of your part in the war the Gods have agreed to give you all Godhood, Jason Grace, from now on you are to be known Major God of winds and leadership. Thalia, you share be known as Minor God of lightning and the hunt." boomed Zeus. Both sibling were beaming especially Thalia as her father did not say her surname.

Author's note: I can't be asked to write about everyone but you get the message, Thalia and Nico became Minor gods and everyone else major. Let's skip to Percy *

" Percy Jackson you are to be granted godhood, do you accept. " Zeus said

"No,but I want you to grant me a wish. " I said firmly.

" I had feeling you were going to say that what do you wish for, please remember even our power has limits?" Zeus asked

" I wish for Hestia and Hades to have a throne on Olympus!"I confirmed. Gaspes filled the room.

" Very well." Zeus said, and with a flick of his wrist two thrones appeared among the council.

"I thank you Percy, I believe my brother does as well but he doesn't know how to say it." Hestia spoke to Percy, Hades nodded in conformation.

" We shall all bless you with a gift." Zeus said

I felt my body burn as the power hit me in the chest, after a minute the pain faded and I was faced with the questioning looks of the new council.

"Last but not least Annabeth Chase, we are offering you Godhood-..." Zeus began

" And I am offering you a place as the official architect of Olympus." Athena beamed * pretend she never received the title in the last Olympian *

I was not concerned about the offer, I knew Annabeth would stay mortal, even if it is the job she has always wanted.

"I accept." Annabeth murmmed. I turned my head to Annabeth shocked at what she had said. I looked around at the Olympians to see they had the same expression, then there was a deathning scream.

" How could you?!" Aphrodite screamed.

" I don't love Percy anymore, I love someone else." Annabeth screamed back.

I watched this scene with devestation and defeat, how could she lie.

Time skip*

I am alone at camp half blood. My half brother, yes you heard me right, is turning everyone against me. One by one my friends left me Clarrise, Chris, Katie, Travis, Connor... The seven are always busy and so are Thalia and Nico doing there 'Godly Business' but really I know that they think me lower than them.

Chiron trotted up to me. " Percy the council wish to see you in Olympus." He said

Slowly I made my way to Olympus, when I arrived I was surrounded by disappointed and angey faces. "Why do u wish to see me?" I said miserably.

"You, Percy Jackson will be sent to rot in Tatarus for being to powerful." Zeus boomed. I stood there astonished, after all I had done. "Those in favour." 16 of the Olympians hands rose, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia and Hades kept there hand down, the rest of the sevens hands were raised "The answer is clear, you have a day to say your goodbyes."

I ran to catch a taxi to my mother and stepfather's home, when I knocked on the door a girl of about 3 years old opened the door "He..llo." she said slowly

"Chloe get away from the door." A familiar voice said.

" O..k mo.. mmy." Chloe replied. Wait did she just say mommy-... and there she was my mom covered in flour standing in the doorway.

"Percy?" She asked

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shout. I wait for reply but my mom stays silent. "Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" I say even louder

"I couldn't, ok? I didn't want her to know about you and your crazy world."

"It's not my fault you hooked up with Poseidon and I was created."

"Be quiet, your scaring Chloe."

"No I will not shut up. Why would she care if I made a bad impression? It's not like I'm ever going to see her again!"

"What do you mean? I am not kicking you out, just wait till she's older."

"I'll wait. How about 50 years, hold on I probably won't be alive then."

"Why, oh because of your demigod life?"

"You know I came here to say goodbye and spend my last day with my family before I get put into Taurtarus. But I guess I am not wanted, not even in Camp Half-blood!" I storm of and head back to Olympus.

"I demand to be sent to Tatarus!" I yell at the top of my lungs,

"Of course the sooner the better, but we have decided with one rule change, you are to be turned an immortal so you can feel the pain you have brought to others." Zeus snarled and with a click I was in Tartarus.

Time skip* 50 years later

A dark figure approached me as I was resting, quickly I got at riptide. "Who are you?"

"I am Chaos, creator of the Universe!" Chaos said " I am here to offer you a job as my Assassin, I have watched you your whole life and have seen your potential, do you accept?"

"I do! As long as I get to get out of here."

"Of course, we will go to Planet Anax, where you will train."

"What are we waiting for then?"

Author's note

I am so sorry about my crappy writing. It will get better when I start the actual story, pray to the gods. I am British so if I write stuff like mum instead of mom by accident I am sorry.

Hope you sorta enjoins the first chapter?


	2. Back to Earth

9,050 years later

20 minutes ago  
"Ice, I have a mission for you. You are to go to Planet Chrysos to kill a 310 year old man for his actions against the president." Chaos said

"Wow he's young." I said

"That is why you must catch him, he has a lot my life to live."

"Of course, father." After I was sent to Tatarus Poseidon disowned me so Chaos became my father. That makes me the joint first most powerful being in the universe, great more power, just what in needed (please note the sarcasm) I put my cloak on and pull the hood over my head and head off.

Present  
I am at the tail of the man running after him. He throws a dagger at me but I easily catch it and throw it back at him trapping his sleeve to a tree.  
"Who are you?" The man spits

"I am the man that is going to kill you, don't worry it won't hurt, with one strike you'll be dead." I say emotionless

"Show me mercy-..." He yelps

"Mercy is exactly what I don't feel, what I never feel when chasing my prey."

"Please I be-..." He began but before he could finish I strike him across the neck and head back to Anax leaving a lifeless body behind.

After all I went through I have learnt to be merciless and to hide my emotions From anybody. To never show weakness as it will be used against you and to never love again. I flash back to my father.

"You put on quite the show, my boy." Chaos spoke proudly.

"I always have fun doing my job." I say. Silence fills the room and Chaos's face turns to a concerned expression. "What is it? What is it your not telling me?"

"It's your next mission, it's at earth." Chaos said sorrowfully

"It's fine. Just ignore the ones who betrayed me and kill who I need to then leave."

"It's not that simple, another great prophecy is about to be told and you will need to assist them."

"What is this prophecy?"

"I don't know, only the fates do and it's gonna be a big one."

"Alright then when do I go?"

"You leave tomorrow."

"This is like any other mission, so I shouldn't treat it any differently, right?"

Author's note:  
How was the chapter, sorry that it is short but I had a bit of writers block?


	3. The Prophecy

Ice's POV  
"Are you ready, my boy?" Chaos spoke nervously

"Don't call me that! Ready as I'll ever be." I say harshly

Together we flash to earth to begin my mission.

Annabeth's POV (didn't expect that did ya ?)

Percy had been in Tatarus for 50 years before he disappeared, not that I miss him, but that's all we talk about now. Zeus made us search for him so that he could be punished, but we didn't find him. 9,050 years later and he still hasn't been found, most of us gave up after the first 1000 years anyway so we will never know.

Suddenly a cloud of black smoke appeared and 2 figures came out of the smoke. One was dressed in regular clothes with crown on his head, the other dressed in black, he wore a cloak that trailed across the floor a hood that covered his eyes. "He's handsome." I thought. What did I just say, no I can't think like that? I looked among the council and saw all the goddess' drooling over him.

"Who dares stand before the Olympians and not bow?" Zeus said

"I do and it is you who should be bowing to me, Chaos!" Said the casually clothed man. In an instant we all rose and bowed. "Stop! I was kidding, I absolutely hate the bowing nonsense." Chaos cried. Someone snickered, we all looked to see the hooded figure snickering.

"Who is this man?!" Zeus pointed at the hooded figure.

"He is my son, Ice Heart, joint first most powerful being in the universe and assassin of the universe." Chaos announced proudly. Ice Heart! The assassin that gives no mercy, who knew he was Chaos's son.

"Why are you her-...?"Zeus began. The room started to dim and the wind was blowing, Apollo's eyes turned a vibrant green he spoke...

 _The brother of the creator will fight_  
 _Earth and Time shall arise_  
 _The betrayed, the forgotten and the tortured shall_ _love again_  
 _And the maiden goddess will have a affection for one_  
 _A kiss to win the battle_  
 _A kiss and the lost hero will return_

Apollo collapsed on his throne. Another great prophecy, there hasn't been one since Gaia!

"That is why we are here." Chaos said camly

"You knew?" Zeus asked

"I knew there was a prophecy I just didn't know what was in it."

"Let's decipher the prophecy, I feel a war coming on." Ares commanded.

"Well the beginning is simple my brother, End, will fight." Chaos shuddered

"The second line is that Kronos and Gaia will arise and help." Athena added. "I am not sure what the third line is about, I am assuming that three people, the betrayed, the forgotten and the tortured will love someone. The fourth is about-..." Athena stopped, we all looked at Artemis.

"I will learn to love someone and break my oath by kissing someone, that is the fourth and fifth line." Artemis sighed

" You must remember that the other three have to share a kiss as well." Aphrodite squealed.

"One of these kisses will win the battle, one of them and Percy returns." I say.

Ice's POV  
I am shocked. The Lady Artemis has to break her oath in order for the battle to be be won.

"How are you supposed to help, if we need to find the three people, we can only win then so even with your help we can't." Jason asks

"I have an idea." Zeus says "Ice can be the guardian of Artemis cause I am pretty sure that End has heard the prophecy and we do anything to stop her from having the moment."

"What?!" Both of us shriek. I know great first impression to everyone.

"A male in the hunt?" Artemis cried.

"I will be tortured in the hunt." I yell

"Matter closed." Zeus said

"Brother what will you do when Percy returns?" Poseidon asked. I flinched, praying that no one noticed.

"Not sure, yet." Zeus remarked. "I dismiss you all."

"Father, I'll see you once the war is won. For now, I must continue with my mission." I say slowly.

"Goodbye, Ice, Ice heart." Chaos says before dissapearing into a cloud of smoke. Only Artemis and I remained in the council room. "See you at the camp site." Artemis said before flashing away.

"Not unless I see you first." I mutter to myself. I felt overwhelmed seeing all these faces after thousands of years, none have recognised me yet, but they will when Percy returns.

Author's note:

How do you like it? The prophecy has been told. And Ice is not happy, Artemis has to break her oath, OMG! Also soz about the prophecy, ik it is absolutely terrible and it doesn't rhyme.


	4. I found you first

Artemis POV  
As I flash away I think of Percy, he was the only man I ever respected and no one could beat that, so I definitely don't see how this Ice guy will be able to protect me. Ice! A well known assassin, protect someone? I am sure I'll be dead in days, well my hunters.

Why me? Why do i have to break my oath in order to win this battle against the ones we have already beaten? How is it that Percy will return when a kiss is performed? Before I know it I am at the camp. "Hunters, I have bad news." I say camly trying not to sound worried.

"What is it, are you unwell? Is there a war? Are the hunters en-..? " Phoebe began.

"NO! Of course not. Yes there is a war, while on Olympus, my brother sprouted out a new great prophecy, End, Kronos and Gaia are rising." I chuckled at the memory

" M'lady what is this great prophecy?" Thalia edged

"I will repeat it but, promise to not interrupt." I watched a s everyone nodded their head in agreement. " _The brother of the creator will come to fight. Earth and Time shall arise. The betrayed, the forgotten and the tortured shall love again. The maiden goddess will have an affection for one. A kiss to win the battle. A kiss and the lost hero returns."_

A deathning silence filled the air, until I noticed a hooded figure watching us with a dead expression. I attempted to turn back to my hunters before they noticed me watching him, but it was to late. As quick as a flash, arrows flew through the air towards Ice, but all he did was get out his sword and check his watch.

Ice's POV

I checked my watch for the right moment, 3 2 1 GO! I block each arrow with my sword with no difficulty and move towards my new mistress and hunters. Once the hunters have run out off arrows I find my self facing the one and only Lady Artemis, slowly I place the tip of my sword against her throat.

Artemis POV

A cold hand was holding my wrist against my chest, whilst a sword is held at my throat.

"Looks like I found you first." He says coldly.

"Well you better not kill me before your work is started, cause my father won't be happy." I snap back. He chuckles without any amusement in his voice and pulls his sword away. "Thank you." I say to him.

"Who is this boy?" Phoebe said whilst glaring at Ice.

"Don't be alarmed please. This boy is Ice Heart assassin and son of the universe, he is here to protect me." I replied urgently

"What is he here to protect you from?" Scarlett asked.

"End, Kronos and Gaia are rising and the only way we'll win is if I kiss the betrayed or the forgotten or the tortured." I paused to take a breath and when I am ready to continue another voice carry.

"So I am here to protect your lovely lady from my not so nice uncle." Ice says like a robot.

"Thank you for the not nessecary help." I scold

"That's my job m'lady." Ice mocks a deep bow and is extra careful to go as slowly as he can. When he rises there is a smirk that covers his face.

"Wipe that smirk of your face boy." Thalia yells. But Ice chose to ignore her.

"What is my first task, M'lady?" Ice says

" Well you can...

Author's Note

Hoi, hope you enjoyed that chapter. I fricken wrote that author's note thinking I wouldn't finish this chapter today, I guess I did. I know that my chapters aren't long, but this is what you get so live with it.

Plz comment your thoughts and yh.

Boi peeps  
Love y'all

MissFandom2045 (EliteTiffy on Wattpad)


	5. One mean stick

Ice's POV

I am running for my life through the trees away from a bear, yes you heard me right. I know your thinking (well I hope you are) why on anax would Ice Heart be running from a bear, well the hunters let it loose. I guess being a hunter of Artemis comes with the blessing of talking to wild animals. Anyway I can kill that thing in a second, however I need to show the hunters that I am being tortured so that it doesn't go out of hand. So far I have awoken to find myself floating on a stream or hanging upside down, I try to act like I don't care, but it's hard when you get punished by your once friends.

"Why won't you stupid bear go away?! I have had enough!" I yell and slash a deep gash through it's neck with my sword. I head back to camp with my head held high.

"ICE! What the Hades happended to you?" Artemis practically screams. I look down to where she's looking and see a long cut down my leg.

"Nothing, M'lady! I was just walking into the woods and I tripped on a stick." I lie. Snickering was heard from behind me.

Artemis glances at something behind me; I turn around to see the hunters behind me.

Artemis's POV

I look behind Ice and see my hunters snickering, why did he lie? He doesn't seem like the caring person who cares if my hunters get in trouble. I give a sympathetic look at Ice, I can tell that he feels the pain that my hunters have inflicted on him even if you can't see it visually I can tell it effects him emotionally. "Follow me." I say and walk into my tent.

Thalia's POV

I can't fricken believe that M'lady is leading a boy to her tent. Even I haven't been inside and I have been loyal to her for more than 10,000 years, maybe she's going to scold him for getting so careless. I hope he doesn't do anything on my mistress cause then she'll kill him. "Oi, Phoebe wanna do some spying." I say sneakily.

Artemis's POV

When we reach my tent, Ice suddenly collaps. "ICE!" I cry. Carefully I lay him onto my bed and treat his wound.

"Looks like that was one mean stick." He chuckles. I don't even know what I was thinking but, I slapped him.

"Well that was long over due. Why so worried M'lady?" Ice asks curiously whilst cradling his cheek.

"You were going to die, from POISON, so yeah that was one mean stick!" I yell.

"Calm down M'lady, I didn't know you even cared about me that much, some might think that you were in love with me." He teases.

 _"And the maiden goddess will have an affection for one"_

I thought. It couldn't be true, me fall in love with another who has vowed to never love. I glanced at Ice who, although I couldn't see his eyes, I knew was staring back.

He turned away.

"I didn't know I had it in me either." I reply, after a moment of awkward silence I ask. "Why did you lie, you knew it was the hunters but you didn't say anything?"

"It's part of my past that I wish not to discuss and before you have pity for me, please keep into account how many lives I took." Ice slams his hand onto the bed in anger. His sudden movement jolts his hood slightly and I can see his eyes, they were like nothing I had ever seen before. They were ice blue with a sea green ring. It was covered in tiny specks which looked like stars. They were intense but beautiful. I step closer to him as if his eyes were calling to me to come closer, I keep walking towards him until I am practically brushing my nose against his. He winces.

I feel a warm liquid drip down my leg. I look down.

Blood.

Ice staggers from the loss of blood, and I lay him down on to my bed. Crush some herbs and smother the paste of herbs onto his wound. I smile at my work, I may not be the god of healing like my brother, however when you live in the woods for a long time you pick some stuff up.

"Am I dead?" Ice groans

"I am afraid for my hunters you are not." I say sarcastically.

"Why didn't you let me die?" Ice growls

"I coul... I mean, my father wouldn't be happy. You were bitten by bear wasn't you?" I stutter

"Your hunters let it loose!" Ice snaps.

"Why you gotta be so rude?" I sing.

"Did you seriously just sing that." Ice says unimperessed.

"I give up. Go to sleep you need it."

*Time skip*

5 hours later: Midnight

Thalia POV

They still haven't come out of M'lady's tent. What is it they are doing? As far as I am concerned we set the bear loose to mildly injure Ice. "Phoebe, should we check on M'lady, I don't trust Ice with her alone."

"That seems like a good idea Thalia." Phoebe replys.

Together we peer into the tent... " Oh my Gods!"

Author Note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have written my reasons in the chapter Authors note (or something like that)

Oooohh cliffhanger! What do you think Thalia and Phoebe saw inside Lady Artemis's tent? You thought Artemis was going to kiss Ice, well damn you Ice for bleeding.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Boi peeps

Love y'all

MissFandom2045 (EliteTiffy on Wattpad)


	6. What happened within Artemis's tent?

Thalia's POV  
"Oh my Gods!" I say. There in the tent was Ice and M'lady fast asleep. Ice was lying limply on the bed whilst Lady Artemis was bent over. Her head was centimetres away from Ices slow, rising and falling chest. Blood was smeared on M'ladys face and hands. And Blood was oozing down the side of Ices leg.

"She shouldn't be lying on him." Phoebe muttered

"I know, but we must let them sleep. What did we do?" I whisper. We turn around.

"You do know I can here you?" A voice says.

Quickly we turn back and see Ice lying down with his eyes open  
" Ofc..o.. we ddid." I stutter.

"No need to be frightend, I am not going to hurt you." Ice smirks.

Ices Pov

I raise myself out of the bed but before I get out of it I notice Artemis bent over the bed. Carefully I lift her up place her in a more comfortable position. I see Thalia and Phoebe flinch as I do so. Then I slide of the bed, feeling a sharp pain in the side of my leg.

"She'll feel a lot better when she wakes up." I add

"What happened to you?" Thalia say uneasily.

"I don't know, maybe you do." I ask sarcastically. I see their faces fall as I say this. "Just kidding! I didn't tell M'lady anything, she figgered it out herself."

"I didn't mean your leg, I meant your arm." Thalia asks. I look to see where she is pointing and see that she is looking at the multiple scars that were on my arms from my lovely trip to Tautarus.

"Nothing... Just battle wounds!" I whisper uneasily. Even though I could tell that they were unconvinced they did not comment any further. Silence filled the room. . " I am going to do something and you are not going to make a sound."

"But-.." Pheobe began and before she could reply I flicked my wrist and both hunters collapsed on to the floor into a deep sleep.

Artemis stirred.

Clicking my fingers quickly the hunters vanished without a trace, in hope that Artemis had not noticed the Hunter's presence and had not heard a thing that was said. Little did he know that she had.

Artemis Pov  
I listen as Ice covers up his backstory, maybe he isn't the tough guy we thought he was.

A few moments later I hear a shuffling sound as Ice leaves the tent. Alone, I lie flat on my back an think of the mysterious Ice Heart and what his part in all this is. The prophecy? The war? Kronos & Gaia? Earth? The hunt? Me?

Lost in my thoughts. I fall in to a dreamless sleep.

Author's note

So sorry for the long delay as well as this crap short chapter. Hopefully I will have more time to publish.

Hope you enjoyed  
Love y'all

MissFandom2045 (EliteTiffy on Wattpad)


	7. I know what it means

Artemis's POV

Burning fumes waft around my nose as I arouse from my slumber. My eyes flicker as the early sun shines over my face. It doesn't last long for a darkness blocks the light from view. Quickly I sit up, hearing a loud thud as I collide my head with another. Sheepishly I open my eyes to find Ice leaning over me. "What are you doing?"

"That hurt!" Ice whispered.

"Well, sorry! But, it isn't my fault you were leaning over ****MY**** bed, in ****MY**** tent!" I whisper fiercely back. "Sorry. I guess I am still not used to it, to trust a man, to do something I have put aside for centuries." I say guiltily.

There is a silence before Ice gets off the bed and heads towards the exit."Where are you going?" I comment.

"Meet me by your tent at midnight, after I have done my chores and you have pulled the moon chariot." Ice replies

"But..w..?" I begin.

"Just do it." Ice commands and leaves the tent. Leaving my speechless an...

"Also close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Ice mutters after returning and leaving once again. Hastily I press my lips together, which were indeed wide open and followed Ice out of the tent to be welcomed by burnt breakfast. "Thanks hunters!" I say sarcastically.

 _*Midnight*_

Quietly I return my chariot and scurry of towards my tent. There was Ice standing in front of my tent, he was shifting from one foot to the other, which suggested that something was distressing him. "Ok I am ready, where are we going?"

"I will show you when we get there." Ice snaps.

"That's kinda the point." I reply jokingly in hope to lighten the mood , but not a hint of amusement appeared across his face.

"Just be quiet for a second, please." Ice snaps. I oblige embarrassed of my curiosity and stupidity. I mime zipping my mouth shut just to prove my point. Giving up I let the darkness surround me as we disappear into a cloud.

We appear in front of a lake, the newly risen moon shone over the water, it glistened like diamonds . I couldn't believe how peaceful this was. "It's beautiful." I thought out loud.

"You need to relax after all you have been through and let the recent events be lifted off your shoulders." Ice suddenly says.

"Why are you being so nice to me? When you got here you were all about killing anyone or thing that gets in your way and now your taking me on a midnight stroll." I ask. Ice hesitates obviously taking in what I had just said, after a few moments he says "After the many years of being the...never mind. What do you think about this prophecy." Curiosity taunts me as Ice does not continue his story. What was he going to say?

"Well I have gotten no where with this prophecy, there hasn't been any signs of end, Kronos or Gaia anywhere. Plus I haven't kissed anyone and the only male that I have met recently is...you." I reply awkwardly.

" Well I don't think it's me if that's what your thinking. Well I hope it isn't." Ice whispers. " I mean, cause I have no feelings for you that is." Ice adds hastily.

For some reason I could feel warmth rising on my cheeks and a hint of disappointment in my heart. "Nore I for you." I say quickly.  
We continue walking without a word to each other and the only sound heard was our feet scraping the rocky path. " What about you what was your life like before you came to earth?" I ask hoping to fill the silence, to my surprise he answers.

" I never really left." Ice mutters

"What do you mean?" I question.

" Well, I am not really Chaos's son...he adopted me. I was on the brink of insanity or death I don't really know which. But, he saved me. He asked me to be his assassin and few years later his son. Being forgotten by your family, betrayed by your friends and tortured to near insanity is not exactly what you want to experience." Ice sighs.

My mind takes a little while to process the information until...

"Wait, can you repeat what you just said." I ask

" You weren't even listening?" Ice bellows.

" No it's just. It's important."

"Well I rather not." He storms off into the woods and flashes away without a trace.

"The _betrayed, the forgotten and the tortured shall love again"_

" I know what it means!" I cry. I take a last look at the once touching place. The beautiful lake and the dazzling moon that shines proudly over the night and flash away to Olympus.

Author's note

Hoi my lovely's,  
I am back and rearing with ideas. So stay tuned. Ok so Ice took Artemis on a romantic walk and they both deny their love. Also Artemis being Artemis has only just realised the meaning of the prophecy. I am not quite sure what she has figured out yet but something about that line. Did you like this chapter just being from Artemis's Pov? I don't know.

Boi peeps  
Love y'all

MissFandom2045 (EliteTiffy on Wattpad)

We are working our way to the top (LOL, as if)

Boi peeps  
Love y'all

EliteTiffy 


	8. The man of the prophecy

Zeus's Pov

"Hera my dear if I wanted to have children with other women you would think that there would be more demigods in the Zeus cabin." I remark.

"I know that. But how do I know if they haven't come of age yet, they could still be out there." Hera yells.

"Well, I would think that you could trust me. Maybe you would of been better off as my sis.." I pause when I hear a voice yelling at me in my head. "My daughter Artemis is calling us to host a council meeting."

"Yes, your daughter with Leto." Hera points out.

"Well she was my w.." I start.

"Father get your butt down here, it's important!" Artemis yells into my head.

"We should go." I state and slam down my bolt to signify a meeting. Electricity stretches all over Olympus and takes it's path towards each God.

 _In the council room_

When we enter; Hera had to point out another unnecessary thing.

"Oh look there's another child of yours." I look to see where she's pointing and see Jason chatting with Piper. "And I wonder where's the other, at least she was smart to join the hunt."

"Oh shut up, Hera." I scold.

Artemis's Pov

I see Zeus and Hera arguing so I cease my chance to begin the meeting. "Father I have discovered something about the prophecy ." At this everyone quietens down and waits for my answer, even Annabeth straightens up in her seat.

Annabeth's Pov

I straighten up in my seat as I hear Artemis say that there is hope for earth's survival not for Percy..I think.

"What have you found out , then?" Zeus snaps.

"Well.. there's a line in the prophecy _'the betrayed, forgotten and the tortured shall love again'_ it's all one person who has experienced these feelings." Artemis replies.

"Then who is it, who is the person who will break your vow?" Aphrodite squeals.

"How would you know if I knew you can't read minds?" Artemis questions.

"It's obvious. " Aphrodite smirks.

"It's Ice, Ice Heart." Artemis says miserably.

At this it causes an eruption. Loud voices fill the room. Echoing down the halls.

"How can this be?" Zeus mutters.

"He told me about his life before he came to earth and these were his words 'Being forgotten by your family, betrayed by your friends and tortured to near insanity is not exactly what you want to experience'" I copy.

"How horrible, at least he can be open about his feelings." Aphrodite commented.

I glare at her remark and wait for Zeus's answer.

"Bring him in." Zeus declares.

Ice's Pov

After I stormed off I realised what I had said, I had given her a clue that she had to kiss me. That I would fall in love again. Not that she knows my true identity. I race back to the lake to find that Artemis wasn't there. The lake was a still as stone and the stars glistened ever so brightly. Suddenly a blinding white light appeared and the surroundings disappeared before me.

After an endless amount of spinning *stole the idea of apperating in Harry potter* I opened my eyes to see that I was in the council room. The room was spinning because of my wonderful journey here. I glance around and take in all the gods that are staring at me. I look at one God to the next skipping Artemis as she sits in her throne.  
When my eyes land on what I presume is Zeus. I witness his glare and it wasn't very friendly.  
"Oh Gods!" I yelp.

Annabeth's Pov  
Ice popped out of nowhere and lands crumpled on the floor. He tilts his head up to see his surroundings and not once did his eyes flicker on Artemis. How could he possibly love someone, he was heartless?

Finally his eyes landed on Zeus's ferocious glare. "Oh Gods!" He yelps. Heaving himself up, he staggers towards Zeus's throne at the head and kneels on one knee, laying his hands on the floor to stay balanced. "What do you want, Zeus?" Ice asks.

"We are having a council meeting on the prophecy and it has come to our attention that you are part of it." Zeus says uneasily.

"Uh oh...I mean... What do you mean?" Ice stammers. None of us are stupid, well maybe Aphrodite is, but even she knew that something wasn't right.

"We are not stupid. Your hiding something so spit it out!" I demand despite my status on Olympus.

"Alright then. Fine I knew that it was me, so? I was brought here for a reason it was pretty obvious once I put the pieces together." Ice mutters loud enough so that we could hear.

"Kiss her then!" Aphrodite squeals.

"What?!" Artemis and Ice shriek.

Ice clears his throat. " It will only work if it is true love. Meaning we have to have very strong feelings and connection to each other." Ice recovers.

"It's worth a try." Aphrodite sulks.

Hastily both stand up and walk towards each other and in Ice's case stumbles over. When they're about a metre away from each other all the gods are on the edge of there seat. Until Iris rushes into the room.

"Kronos was witnessed with Gaia heading towards Olympus we must prepare for war!" Iris goddess of the rainbow cries.

The ground shakes causing most of us to topple over . Artemis trips and falls onto Ice. Sparks appear when Ice and Artemis make contact surrounding them in a ball of light.

The ground stops shaking. Everyone glances at Artemis and Ice. And a thought occurs in my brain, who was Ice's previous lover.

"How is everyone?" Ice says before he and Artemis collapse onto the cracked floor.

Author's note  
Hoi my lovely readers,

So how was this chapter. Probably terrible ?, please put your opinions, thoughts and ideas on the comments.

Ok quick summary. So the Gods know that Ice is the man in the prophecy. Also they nearly kissed! ? Yay! Sometimes I love Aphrodite, anyway Annabeth is wondering who Ice's lover was. Little does she know.

If I get 3k views I will write the near kiss from Ice or Artemis's point of view.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Boi peeps

Love y'all  
MissFandom2045 (EliteTiffy on Wattpad) 


	9. So hot yet so cold

Ice's Pov

All I remember from the night before was a searing pain when Artemis fell unto me. To think I was moments away from kissing her, seconds from ending this all. But of course the fates just couldn't make it that simple.

I hear whispers as I enter back into reality.

"I am not letting my little sis kiss a stranger." Someone sneers, obviously Apollo.

"She's older than you." I laugh, I open my eyes to see Apollo with Poseidon. I stiffen as I see my ex-father staring out me.

"Uh... how much did you hear?!" Apollo stutters.

"Enough to know that you don't like me." I remark. "But your opinion has no meaning to me."

"OH burn!" Poseidon giggles, despite his laughter his eyes were a storm.

We both glare at him which makes his muscles tense.

"Well, my sisters opinion matters to you, doesn't it." Apollo growls.

"Your sister has no input on my life nor I do for her. So don't start jumping to conclusions." I snap.

"But the prophecy?" Apollo dies down

"I know what the prophecy says about me and Artemis. But it's not going to change about how I feel about this world. How I feel about other people. How I should live my life." I yell. *#lifeadvicewithIce*

Apollo and Poseidon stand there stunned at my outburst.

"Leave me alone," I whisper. "Please."

Hastily both exit the room slamming the door behind them. Suddenly I feel an excruciating pain in my side, I look down to see a dark imprint of the moon on my right side. Quickly I pull my shirt down before anyone charges into my room.

"Hello my boy." Someone says.

"Hello Chaos, what are you doing here?" I mutter.

"Just wanted to see how the prophecy is going." Chaos asks eagerly.

"Oh! It 's...um..it's going fine... just fine." I rush.

"Oh really? How about Artemis has she found any of the guys?" Chaos questions.

"It's only one..um..person. It's about a person who has well...um... experienced these feelings." I say.

"And?" Chaos urges.

"And, what?" I ask nervously.

"Who is it?" Chaos asks impatiently.

" Funny story about that." I stall.

"It's you isn't it?" Chaos squeals and starts to jump up and down.I nod my head in defeat.

"Your turning into Aphrodite." I moan.

" Aphrodite has confirmed it?! Even better!" Chaos giggles.

"Can you go now?" I ask.

"Oh, of course. I have got a present for you, your going to need it sometime soon." Chaos adds before vanishing without a trace.

I looked to where Chaos once stood to see a coal black parcel on the floor. Wearily I slide off the bed and pick up the rather light parcel. I open it and inside was a silver mask with a sea green rim. I tense when I see the sea green, a reminder of my previous life. After a few moment of staring at the mask I walk over to the mirror in the infirmary. Luckily no one else was there, I assumed Artemis had been taken to her palace after the incident.

Eventually I remove my hood and the person that was standing in front of me was not the person I knew 10,000 years ago. My face was pale probably because my hood had been covering my face for so long and my hair was still raven black but now had streaks of white. My eyes were dead even if it was ice blue and had specks that glistened like stars. I pull my mask on to see what I look like but I didn't have enough time to look as I heard a voice coming from the halls, quickly I pull my hood over my head and sit back down on my bed.

Annabeth then walks in parading the infirmary as if she owns the place. I watch her walk back and forth until she notices that I am there.

"Hi there, Ice isn't it?" Annabeth giggles. She was acting very odd but I didn't comment about it.

"What are you doing here?" I snarl.

"Just looking for someone to talk to." Annabeth replies.

"Well go look somewhere else." I really had had enough of Annabeth.

"Pity. I thought you would want me here. All the boys do." Annabeth smirks she walks up to my bed and pokes me in the chest. I lean away from her touch. "Your not used to girls hanging around you are you? Don't worry you can tell me everything."

"I'd rather not talk to you at all." I scold.

Annabeth creeps her hand to the top of my hood and yanks it down. She stares at me startled for a moment. Then it's my time to smirk, I really must look good. "You were saying?" I tease.

"So hot yet so cold." Annabeth flirts.

"Well you can...!" I begin but I am stopped by a pair of warm lips pressed against me. The kiss was full of fire and urgency. I think of the time when I was with Annabeth. How much I loved her. How much I gave up for her. For moment I am tempted to kiss her back but a figure catches my eye in the distance. I pull away from the kiss leaving Annabeth confused but satisfied. In a rush I look at the figure however it wasn't there anymore. In hopes to find out who was watching us I walk to where I last saw the person and there I see a cloak of silver turn the corner.

"Artemis is so lucky." Annabeth moans.

Artemis!

Authors note  
Hi my lovely readers,

Sorry about the delay for this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. This was such an annoying chapter to write because of Annabeth, oh my gods Annabeth kissed Ice and Artemis saw. Also Ice has this dark imprint on the moon on his side. It will be put in to more detail in the next chapter. Ice has a mask so he doesn't have to wear a cloak all the time, there's a reason for this and it will come up.

Did I write the kiss scene ok? Please tell me.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and write your ideas, complaints, thoughts in the comments.

Boi peeps

Love y'all  
MissFandom2045 (EliteTiffy on Wattpad)


	10. Linked

Artemis's pov

As I walked down the hall to see Apollo, I passed the infirmary and I witnessed Annabeth kissing someone. It wasn't a surprise, after Percy she moved from one guy to the next. She said it was for her amusement but most people have guessed that it is to fill the space that Percy had left. However, when I was about to move away the man opened his eyes and a rush of familiarity hit me. Those blue eyes that filled my dreams, that troubled me everyday.

Ice!

Before I knew it my legs were dragging me back to my palace. How could he? He knows what is his fate yet he still kissed her. The palace doors were just inches from me but I was stopped by an excruciating pain, I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming and the salty taste of blood layed on my tongue. I leant on the door and stumbled in, the collar of my shirt dropping and that's when I saw it.

A sea green star was imprinted on my right shoulder blade. I traced my fingers over the star leaving a sting in my shoulder. Bearable but still there.

"Artemis open the door! Please?!" Ice said from the other side. I remained silent hoping he would go away. "Artemis if you don't open this door right now I will have no choice but to do this... ok? I am coming in!" I backed away from the door excepting a loud banging but instead I heard nothing. I looked around the palace but nothing and then I felt the pain return jumping forwards I turn around. Ice was standing right behind me well he was more crouching then standing.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ice yells. His hood was once again covering his face hiding any sign of emotion apart from anger.

"What do you think ****I**** am doing? What do you thing ****you**** are doing? You just waltzed in here as if you own the place." I scream.

"Well I was worried about yo... wait what is that?" Ice asks.

"What is what?!" I mutter

" That!"

"What?! You need to be less vague."

"I mean that tattoo on you shoulder."

I look down to see that my collar was still pulled down. The dark imprint that remained there. Hastily I pulled it back up. "What are you talking about?"

"The tattoo on your shoulder, the star." He walks around me like a wolf circling its prey. After a while I broke the silence by pulling my collar down.

"I got it just a few seconds ago." I whimper as the pain increased.

"Let me guess when you felt a strong feeling such as lust or hatred to..." he paused as if he was hesitant to finish his sentence. " to me, it appeared?"

"Ummmm... maybe. Why are you asking?" I ask curiously. My head was screaming at me to stop talking to him, he had after all just kissed Annabeth yet I felt this pang of curiosity to find out more about this mark.

"Cause I have one too." He pulled his cloak off and kept his head down. Reluctantly he took his shirt off revealing pale skin and a hard abs. He looked up revealing his blue eyes, a strong jaw and messy white tipped black hair. He wore his silver mask to not fully show his face. I know that most girls would think I was lucky to be destined to be with this person yet...

" Hey! Artemis my tattoo is here not on my face unless one has magically appeared but I am not feeling anything at this moment." Ice smirked. He pointed to a silver imprint of the moon on his side.

At first I didn't understand what it meant then I realised something. " You said you needed to feel a strong emotion to me so what was it?"

"That's not important. Don't you see we are connected everything you feel, I feel. Physical or emotional."

I looked at him shocked. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Authors note  
I am so sorry for not updating but I had a lot of homework and Christmas.

Artemis and ice are linked by a tattoo. I added this just to spice some stuff up and also because Artemis will be abled to really dig deep in to Ices emotions.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and write any thoughts in the comments.

Boi peeps

Love y'all  
MissFandom2045 (EliteTiffy on Wattpad)


	11. Fight the pain

Thalia's POV

M'lady and the guardian were gone for a day before they appeared at our camp. The last thing anyone heard from them was when him and M'lady were seen walking into the woods at midnight.

When they arrived, they arrived silently as if there was something wrong and lady Artemis's face was slightly scrunched up. Everyone was quiet as we watched them exchange a few glances before going separate ways. It was as if they were distant, from both the world and each other. As soon as the male entered his tent the silence was broken by a bombard of questions.

"M'lady are you alright?"  
"He didn't try anything on you right?"  
"Where were you?"  
"Why did you look like you were in pain?"  
"Can we eat now?!" The huntresses stopped and looked at the newest member Cherry, daughter of Dionysus aka Mr D, she sheepishly added. "What?! I am hungry." We chuckle at her honesty.

" My hunters, yes you may eat but we must discuss my trip while we dine." M'lady chuckles, at this everyone cheered and gulped the food down as quick as they could to hear the story.

Ice's POV  
Me and Artemis kept our distance after I told her of our link. I am not sure if we were staying away from each other because we couldn't face one another or merely to avoid the pain that enhances the closer we get to each other. She is a an explosion of emotions but what takes me by surprise is her longing. Longing for someone that actually cares about her who will always be with her. At times I want to reach out to her to comfort her and tell her that she isn't alone, but Percy is gone he died in Tatarus 10,000 years ago, when he was betrayed, all that is left is an icy heart hence the name Ice Heart.

I listen outside as the huntress throw questions at Artemis and I can feel her worry. The temptation to help is hard to resist but I keep my ground and listen as she begins the story.

Artemis POV  
Being bombarded by questions was kind off what I was expecting when I returned to camp. Sure I was glad my hunters actually cared about me yet a part of me found it amusing and overwhelming. Maybe it was Ice's emotions mixing with my mine or a part of me that had been unlocked after being lost for so long.

Before entering his tent Ice had whispered to me " Don't tell them everything, it will be our little secret. And promise me you will fight the pain!" And that's a promise I will find hard to keep.

Thalia's POV  
All of us listened intensively; even Cherry managed to pay attention despite the delicious plate of food in front of her.

"All that I can say is that a lot happened while I was away." Artemis stalls

"Well start from the beginning, where you think is the most important... lady Artemis." Phoebe corrects herself remembering her manners.

" Ummmm... well it began after I had discovered an important asset to the prophecy. I flashed to Olympus and told the Olympians." M'lady pauses.

"And? What did you find out?" I ask.

"Well it turns out that. The line  
 _The betrayed, the forgotten and the tortured shall love again_ describes one person that had experienced these feelings. And that person is Ice Heart."  
M'lady rushes.

"Oh!" Is all any of us can mange at this news. But seriously, Ice Heart, the male destined to be with M'lady. No! After a moment of thought she continues.

"Then they called him in and Aphrodite asked us to kiss hoping that it would stop the battle from even beginning. Although we were disturbed by the awakening of our lovely enemies. Most of us fell, including me due to the earth shaking. Like a normal person as a reflex I grabbed the nearest thing closest to me to stay balanced, and that was Ice. When I made contact with him we were surrounded by a ball of light; that's when the shaking stopped. The next thing I remember is waking up and heading back here." M'lady says a bit to quickly which hints that she is lying.

I am filled with questions and worry because of her secrecy. All I can think about is the worst scenarios. Maybe something bad happened between them. Why Ice of all people? I couldn't take it anymore holding it all in I had to let it out.

"I can't believe you are destined to be with this... THIS MALE! I would much rather you were destined to be with Percy Jackson than Ice Heart and he is just as bad! He broke us all, he destroyed us yet Ice is much worse than Percy!" I yell. I felt relieved after I had told Artemis what I felt, everything that I had bottled up for years about Percy had finally gotten free. I felt empty!

Everyone was so overwhelmed by my outburst that they were all staring out me like I had gone mad.

" You are all dismissed." Lady Artemis mutters. The hunters got up and moved as quickly as they could away from the table leaving me still seated with M'lady.

"I am sorry for my outburst! It won't happen again it's just that Percy hurt me a lot and nothing will ever resolve that." I plead.

"I except your..." Lady Artemis starts but she is forced to a halt by a shocked gasp that escapes her lips.

"Are you alright?!" I ask worriedly

"Such sadness! Oh the pain! How could he... such sadness! Make it stop! Make it stop!" M'lady whispers as if she is in another world she rocks back and forth like a child. She was vulnerable. Who was this "he"? What could make her feel this way?

When I am snapped back out of my trail of thought. I see it fall and I never knew something so small could mean something so big. Something she had never done...

Artemis's POV

"I am sorry for my outburst! It won't happen again it's just that Percy hurt me a lot and nothing will ever resolve that." Thalia pleads.

I know that Percy had done terrible things but nothing that bad, nothing that could break Thalia's heart.

"I except your..." I begin but a jolt of pain hits me. It wasn't like the pain when Ice was near. It was a pain full of sadness so much. The pain was like someone had crushed me a million times then rewinded it like I was a film and started again leaving me to still carry the pain.

Thalia's voice is distant but I can hear her concern. I attempt to reassure her that I was fine but then another load hits me and I can only speak of the pain.

"Such sadness! Oh the pain! How could he... such sadness! Make it stop! Make it stop!" I whisper. But it doesn't go away.

I close my eyes for a moment to escape reality and when I open them I feel it. It falls slowly down my cheek, too slow as if the world wants me to remember this moment forever. Eventually it drops onto my lap leaving a wet mark. I look up at Thalia to see her scared face as if this was the end of the world!

My first tear.

Authors note  
So that was interesting to write. I didn't actually know I was going to put that in when I began writing this chapter. But here I am lying in bed at precisely 00:30 (Uk time ) with an idea ?, although it's probably a bit later than that by the time I post this chapter.

I guess I might of made up for not posting the last chapter till 2 weeks after the one before. Hopefully, crossing my fingers and toes! Please tell me if I did.

Soooo what happened? Artemis and Ice have a bit of a moment(I guess) where they actually contemplate their significance to one other. I know that what Ice says is not exactly what a cold hearted person might say, but I wanted it to show that Percy was still inside of him no matter how much he denies it.  
Also Artemis gets a first hand feeling of what it's like to be so alone, sad and hurt. Yeekies! Thalia ****hates**** Percy and Ice! I don't hate Thalia so don't hate on me. She was just the only one there that knew Percy well enough to hate him.

So that's about it. Please comment your thoughts, ideas, feedback which will be highly appreciated.

Boi peeps

Love y'all  
MissFandom2045? (EliteTiffy on Wattpad)


	12. A Ghost of a smile

Artemis's POV

I curl up into a ball on the log that I am seated on and close my eyes dreading the moment when I should open them again. I start to drift off but I get startled by a pair of strong hands that lift me up of where I am lying. The stinging pain that is thrown over me makes me whimper and the hands that are wrapped around me shake ever so slightly. I get lain on my bed gently and feel the human touch leave and I am immersed instantly into a pool of relief as the pain dulls.

I hear a loud thud, jolting me awake, there on the floor was Ice. Rushing over to him I check his pulse that was too fast. I here Ice's voice in my head "Fight the pain" but my constant attempt to help him seemed to make it feel worse. His hood that was, now down showed an expression that even he couldn't hide, his face was scrunched up and he was sweating. I tried to drag him closer to my bed but I couldn't move my body was numb. Bringing Ice and the side table with me I collapsed.

End's POV (didn't expect that did ya!)(This includes some time travel stuff so yh)

Could this really be happening?! My invasion plan was working so well and now I have to deal with the son of my brother (since when did he have another son?) and a maiden goddess who just can't get over her old lover. Seriously how long do you need!

Life just can't go my way can it? My brother got all the tcredit and now I have to use some of his generations to fight against him and for someone that was able to create the universe he has pretty stupid descendants. Kronos got defeated by a sixteen year old and Gaia by the same boy 2 years later. If I knew where Perseus...Perseus...Perseus Johnson?...Oh Perseus Jackson was he would be on the top of my recruitment list.

"Sir...your majesty... your holiness. Lady Artemis has just shed a tear and it shows signs off some sort of sympathy and admiration. The assassin Ice Heart is maybe not as close however his heart is starting to melt. We must act quickly! Or else it will be too late." A mere servant cheaped.

"WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE CALL FOR KRONOS AND GAIA AND ALL THOSE WHO HAVE COME TO MY COMMAND! SOUND THE ALARM." I bellow at the top of my voice. How could they let this happen? I am snapped out of my thoughts as a piercing alarm fills the empty chasm. I really should get that alarm changed. In no time at all several flashes of light brighten the room revealing all my followers.

"Why have we been summoned here I was so close from killing a petty mortal?" Gaia cackled.

"And I was about to cause some mischief on some of the minor goddesses." Kronos winks. I am partially revolted but I stay calm and don't show what is deep within.

"I am sure you were however it has come to my attention that Ice and The Lady Artemis have grown to close to each other." I tell everyone.

"And that is our concern because..?" Kronos asks.

"How dumb can you get? If they fall in love with each other and kiss then it will be the end of our plans and chance to gain victory." I address to them, like come on!

"What should we do about it then?" Gaia smirks.

"Well Kronos I have a little job for you!" I sneer, at this Kronos perks his head up. "I was thinking, to make there life a bit harder; I want you to go back in time to when Ice argues with Apollo, take the Algea with you. When you get there. The Algea must put as much pain as she can in that tattoo."

"Whats the tattoo got to do with all of this?" Gaia asks.

"The tattoo was a mark to remind them of there prophecy as well as a sign of going of course. Once you have done that, move in to Artemis who gets it after she sees Ice and well...um...Annabeth kissing. Therefore when they get to close to one another or they show any sign of affection to each other they will be stopped by the pain to go any further."

"How do you know if this will work?" Gaia questions for the millionth time.

"IT WILL WORK BECAUSE I SAY SO AND IF YOU ASK ONE MORE QUESTION I WILL..I WILL.." I hesitated, why did Gaia have to be married to Tartarus it would of made my life easy if she wasn't. " WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WILL DO BUT IT WILL BE SOMETHING BAD. GO GET KIT IF MY SIGHT!"

And with that I returned to the darkness alone.

"End you are not alone in this." Kronos remarks.

"OUT!" I call. He disappears squealing like a... what do those mortals on earth call it... a hydra? Squealing like a... like a dragon ? ... like a mouse ?... ahhhh a PIG ? ... yes a pig ?.

Artemis's POV  
My eyes flicker open to see several crouched down figures calling out to me.

"M'lady are you alright? What happened? If you can here me say something." Thalia yells into my ear.

"Can you be quiet for a moment!?" I mutter to myself.

Everyone let's out a sigh of relief and helps me up.

"What happened one moment you were being carried to your tent and then a loud crash? We saw Ice limping away from your tent!" Phoebe asked frantically waving her arms around.

"I bet she finally put him back in his place." Thalia exclaimed towards the others.

"My hunters please be quiet. It was the fates reminding us of our duty!" I remark.

"Well why was he limping then?" Thalia proclaims receiving several nods from the hunters.

"I DON'T KNOW OK?!" I burst out.

Guilt washes over me when I see their faces and my legs take me to my only means of escape. When I exit the tent I break into a run, I run like the world depends on it, I run for an escape from this position that I didn't ask to be put in. The light 'thud' of my huntresses footsteps make my ears twitch ever so slightly and I can feel my heart sink as I know that I will never be comforted by my alone time. Thinking of no other solution I flash away to find at a battle ground.

A man was shielding himself from the scorching flame of a hydra who now had 5 heads. Two more hydra were making their way up the hill and the Minotaur who was presumably leading was now accompanied by thousands of monsters. The man reached out to the back of his head and pulled over a hood, how could I possibly not guess that Ice Heart would be at a battle. I am sure he could practically taste the blood of all those monsters.

But instead of getting into a fighting stance he looked at me as if he knew me inside and out. For a moment I could see the ghost of a smile flash across his face and I felt as if I knew that face, I felt as if I had known him for long time. A loud horn was blown, the sound stretched across the whole forest resulting in many Gods and Goddesses appearing. It could only mean one thing...

We were at war!

Authors note  
So I finished writing this chapter a while back but it just didn't seem right so I started from scratch and re-wrote the chapter. I am soooooo sorry that I didn't release this sooner and I won't bother making an recuse because rly there isn't one...

Any who in this chapter we got to see the perspective of End! I thought I would make it slightly more interesting by making End two-faced; so you would see one side where he was being all jokey but the other as a serious, power driven character who is just full of jealousy towards his brother.

You also see Ice showing his Percy side by smiling to Artemis just before a battle. The tattoos might make a bit more sense now,hopefully?

I fill like I should write a couple more chapters and then it will be the end of this book. After this story I want to move over to a different pairing/series so plz comment which you want me to do out of the following:

Newtina (newt scammander and tina goldstein) ****my current obsession****  
= Fantastic beasts and where to find them

Dramione ( draco malfoy and hermione granger) ****not likely I am going to do them****  
=Harry Potter

Percabeth (percy javkson and annabeth chase) ** **proving that I don't hate percabeth I absolutely adore them****  
= Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Doctor Who? ****If you don't know what it is where have you been! Probably somewhere which is not in the UK or USA but still****

TMI meets TID ****I love both series's and it would be absolutely amazing if they actually met. I think it would be something along the lines of Henry building a time machine. It wold also probably be more in favour of Wessa ( William Herondale and Tessa Gray) than Jessa ( James Carstairs and Tessa Gray)****

Write my own story? ****I got B-A grades in English for creative writing but rly I am not the best at thinking up my own things if you do chose this then I will definitely give it my best shotu****

Other ****plz add any suggestions****

Also I can I please say that I apologise for my horrific grammar and my lack of proofreading but are not my strong points.

Boi peeps

Love y'all  
MissFandom2045 (EliteTiffy on Wattpad)


	13. Love is a force to be reckoned with

Artemis's POV

War, what a disgusting idea. My step sister Athena is all about battle plans and my step brother, the God of War. How can they bare the idea of constantly being near this gory state?

The memory of Ice smiling replays in my head. The familiarity and the warmth that it gave makes my heart melt. But we are at the brink of war and I can't let any thing distract me.

Ice casually approaches me he asks "Are you going to help or are just to afraid too get your hands dirty?" I give him a glare which sends him into a light chuckle. "Oh no will it get my brand new dress messy! Will it ruin my perfectly manicured nails?!" Ice mocks dramatically.

"Well if you had been paying any attention on what I do then, you would know that I am not some goddess that constantly has to top up her makeup!" I snap, was he being serious!

"Oh I have been paying attention." Ice smirks. Before walking off to the now chaotic battle field.

Ice's POV

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a limping figure charging towards me. I could hear the light _ping_ as Artemis gets ready to fire. I continue walking as if I haven't noticed anything and when I am 100% sure the figure is 1m behind me, I flash around and make a swift movement across its throat with my dagger. How I have missed this life?!

Creatures came rushing at me as if there was a competition to see who could kill me before they died themselves. A playful smile stretches across me and I feel like I am beaming with joy. I could imagine a sun beam directly shining on me as if I was in the spotlight. "Welcome to the _Who's going to kill me_ show where the title literally gives away what the show is about. I am your host Ice Heart, sit back and get comfortable as we get on with the show. Our first contender is an..." I peer at my opponent it was immensely attractive; but if you looked through the mist you could see that it had wrinkled skin, with razor sharp teeth and blood red eyes. "An. espousai!" I present to all the wide eyed allies our side had obtained through out the course of the discovery of the prophecy. In the distance I could see Artemis fighting of a drakon alongside her brother. Her silvery white hair glistened next to Apollo's golden complexion. I could practically smell her concentration and determination, I attempt to enter her emotions and feel a strong amount of disgust at the blood and goriness that occurs during wars. I would of felt sympathy if I was someone who hadn't been trained to fight for almost 10,000 years however, I unfortunately feel nothing.

"So you have heard of what I am! I didn't expect such a dumb mortal to know who I was." The empousai snarled.

"The empousai circles me as if I was its pray, which I probably am. It slowly moves closer covering the distance between us. Who will strike first? Probably the Empousai but..." and with that I plunge the long sword into its chest. "but I would like a try." An ear piercing scream came out of the Empousai's mouth, a howl of defeat or help either would satisfy me. One last breath was exhaled before I felt its body go limp in my arms. Within seconds it disappeared into millions of golden particles while its soul went down to Tartarus to be released after another a thousand years.

"One down a hell of a load more to go." I sigh.

 _Lots of killings later..._

Third person POV - _in the base_

"We are not getting anywhere! These monsters are respawning every single second and I am not sure how many more people we can spare." Ares yelled.

"I will not allow it, I can't let them win!" Zeus rants at the top of his voice. "If we were to give in...to surrender. Our ancestors would gain power and our right to be on Olympus,..to..to be a God would be demolished in an instant! We must fight!" A faint clapping sound was heard in the distance, and everyone turned to look at the one and only End. One of his hands were curled around a vial with a thin layer of liquid inside and the other around two pieces of fabric, both pieces of material had ragged edges with strand of thread as it had been torn.

"What are you holding?" Hera finally asks the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Oh this?" End smirks while holding up the objects. "Well it as come to my attention that there is a prophecy that speaks of a way to beat us. Let me refresh your mind!" 

_The brother of the creator will fight,_  
 _Earth and Time shall arise,_  
 _The betrayed, the forgotten and the tortured shall_ _love again._  
 _And the maiden goddess will have a affection for one,_  
 _A kiss to win the battle,_  
 _A kiss and the lost hero will return_

"What does this prophecy have to do with the objects?" Aphrodite questions.

"You really are a dumb blonde! *I have nothing against blondes!* These objects are going to help me, most of the prophecy has already happened and now there are only two lines left." Chaos continues. At this news everyone looks at Ice and Artemis who were standing on opposite ends of the group, both of them were clearly distressed and suprised. "Ah so they don't know either maybe we should bring them a little closer!" Ice and Artemis get pulled towards the front by an invisible force. Discomforted expressions crossed both of there faces and everyone could see that they were trying to move away from each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Ice snarled.

"I find pleasure in your pain, of course. Do you want to know why you feel like an hot iron is being pressed against your skin? Why you feel like acid is being poured on you, every time you get to close to each other? Well I'll tell you... because I made it happen!" End made a sharp movement downwards causing Ice's shirt and cloak to tear open making his tatoo visible, his hood fell off his head revealing his face. "It was a reminder of your duty, I only made the reminder more painful." Artemis gasps at the sudden jolt of an stinging sensation.

"This still doesn't explain anything about the objects, despite the fact that you want to make sure that the last lines don't happen." Artemis whispers.

"Well, if you insist. Do these look familiar?" End cackles whilst shaking around the pieces of fabric. The Olympians expressions had not changed from there curious appearances however both Artemis and Ice had a dawn of realisation. Fabrics come in vast quantity of colours and the ones that were being held in End's firm clasp were silver and midnight black. "If you have figured it out I will give you a hint...your cloaks!"

Ice could feel the eyes of the Olympians stares as they took in the new information; Artemis shifts from side to side with a ferocious glare at the brother of my adopted father.

"And the vial, what magical potion have you been brewing?" Zeus asks.

"Not me! I haven't been brewing anything, it's them." End points at the two people kneeling on the floor. "A tear, a tear of pure sadness for a loved one, a first tear. That's all it takes for me to wield it at my own will. Love is a force to be reckoned with..."

"What are your intention if I at ask?" Artemis questions politely despite the roaring fire inside of her.

"You see that is why I like you Lady Artemis, you are a fighter and am capable of holding your anger unlike Ice Heart. So that is why I am not going to kill you, I might need another one if those tears you have been suppressing. Please don't make me regret this decision, just don't try to break out because then you really will be dead. Goodnight!" Without another word End poured the tear on to the two torn pieces of cloak in doing so a silver light began to circle the fabrics'. Elegantly they flew out of End's hands and floated over to Ice and Artemis, everyone was so dazzled by the objects that they didn't think of the consequences. For without a sound each pieces of cloth went to its original owner and tightly pressed against their mouth. Ice and Artemis took a sharp breath gasping for air but before anyone could help they were out like a candle and the fire was put to rest.

"I thought you said your weren't going to kill them?!" Aphrodite squeaks.

"Of course I didn't kill them, I am a man of my word."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!" Chaos spoke and then vanished in a cloud of smoke bringing Ice and Artemis with him.

Authors note

I realise that every chapter I am like "I am sooooo sorry for not updating" which I am of course but I am sure nothing can quite make up for not writing because it already happened. Over the last month or so I went through this huge writers block and literally could not think of anything to write. I have a draft of my first attempt on this chapter but it just wasn't clicking so I spent my time being an ordinary reader on Wattpad and if you look at my recent activity you can tell that I have been doing a lot of reading. But each time I opened up the app I just felt guilty not writing anything for those people that are reading this book and I thank you for being patient. I must say now that I am not going to lie to you and see that I am posting next week because who knows if I am. Therefore I am sorry to say but from now on this will be a slow process I might write all the chapters and then release one every week, idk. All this is happening because I have unfortunately lost interest in writing this story.

On a happier note let's summarise what happened. Ice and Artemis have now found out about each others feelings and so have the other Olympians. By the way I don't hate Aphrodite I am using her as the annoying one as she the goddess of Love and the whole idea of this story is about Ice and Artemis's love for one another, which I am pretty bad at writing. Speaking of Aphrodite I ** **DON'T**** I repeat ****DON'T**** have anything against blondes in fact one of my best friends is a blonde so please ** **DON'T**** be offended. I personally imagine Artemis to have silvery white hair with pale skin and blue or green eyed depending on her mood, others imagine red hair with green eyes which I am A ok with. End has collected Artemis's tear and a piece of both of their cloaks. The idea of Ice's shirt and clock being teared open adds to the idea that he is slowly having to reveal who he is. Like I said in the last chapter or the one before I wanted to make End a cruel yet funny villain who laughs at his own jokes.

That should conclude my summary and my 'apology' note. I hope and pray that you will remain patient as I try to please y'all.

Plz comment any complaints, ideas and thoughs and vote!

Boi  
Love y'all

MissFandom2045 ? (EliteTiffy on Wattpad)


End file.
